Kill the Scripted Fate
by Exalted Hero
Summary: What would happen if Chelsea wasn't killed? What would happen if an unknown swordsman suddenly jumped in the battle? Would the Night Raid's destiny be rewritten? Fate is a book...only to be written by the author himself, not anyone else, always remember that. One person can change the world.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please have resilience in my writing skills. Aside from that, there may be several mistakes I missed and some characters may be a little OOC. Also, I know that each character has about two names, so I chose those from the anime: Schere=Sheele, Rabac=Lubbock, Braht=Bulat, etc. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill and nor do I intend to. **

* * *

><p>"Assassination complete" Chelsea said, but soon the target slowly rose as a dark blue figure caught Chelsea and sprinted away toward the night raid hideout, without leaving any trace of his presence.<p>

Orders could be heard as Kurome's puppets ran after them and gunshots passed within inches of their head. The cloaked blue figure suddenly stopped and slashed through the chest of Doya, one of Kurome's remaining puppets and quickly regained his original speed. Soon, the gunshots stopped as they got out of range.

"Put me down!"screamed a voice from afar.

Arrived at a safe distance of the enemy, the cloaked man stopped and deposited Chelsea on the ground.

"Are you alright?"he asked, worried.

"Yes, thanks to you,"she said.

"You should be more careful, you know. Kurome isn't that easy to kill."

"I think I've learned my lesson. But what is your name?"she inquired.

"That's not important."

"I think I deserve to know the name of my savior…"

"Okay, fine. You may call me Azure."

"Are you in the Revolutionary army? I've never seen your name in any of the records…"

"That's because I am not in it."

"Wait! Do you serve the Empire?"

"I once did, but not anymore."

"Why?"

"I was born in a noble family in Icarius and the land prospered under my father's government. He had great ambitions for me so I trained harder than anyone and studied many things. Because of this, I became the Empire's youngest general. I served under General Esdese's orders and exterminated the Northern tribes. After that battle, everything changed for me with the words:'Violate this city at your heart's content!' coming from my commander's mouth. I couldn't believe it. Men were slaughtered and buried alive while women were raped beyond recognition and killed afterward. The sight was horrifying, I couldn't believe that the Commander, who was so good to me, allowed that to happen, before I knew, I already have doubts about the empire. Two weeks later, we came to the capital and I got an urgent message from my father, telling me to come home and meet him there. But when I arrived, it was too late. Blood was everywhere. I hurried to my father's room only to see him lying there, dying with an axe stuck on this chest and a sheathed sword beside him. I quickly knelt by his side and cried. 'Take this sword, it's called Excelsior and is therefore yours. The Empire betrayed us, my son. Always…always remember that…Azure…know that I loved you.' He gasped as he let out his final breath…"

"Are you alright?" Chelsea asked as a tear ran across Azure's face."It's okay, you don't have to tell me this…"

"No. I can continue." He smiled. "I've already started the story, so why would I stop?" So he continued…

"So after he died, I cried out in rage and searched for the assassins that killed my father. They were Shingu users and that girl who was about to kill you was amongst them. Anyway. I was also about to be killed by her when another girl with red eyes grabbed her and said: 'He's not a target.' I will never forget her kindness and she's the only one that I won't kill. And the assassins left me among a mountain of corpses of my father's personal guards. I decided that day to avenge the death of my father and all the Icarii who perished with him, so I grabbed my father's Teigu and set out to find the killers and hunt them down one by one. I was tailing Kurome when I saw you and I couldn't help but go save you."

"What happened to the other assassins?"

"They were all killed, of course."

"All?"

"All except Kurome. But not by me, it seems the empire held a grudge against them as well."

"And what do you think happened to the girl who saved you?"

"I heard she betrayed the Empire and she was on the wanted papers."

"That settles it, then!"

"Settles what?"

"You'll come with me!"

"Where?"

"You'll see!"

"O-okay…"he said before being dragged away by the brown haired beauty.

Almost an eternity later, they entered a house under a cliff…

"Everyone! I'm baaaaaaack!" Chelsea cried.

"Where have you been?"asked a familiar voice.

And Akame came in sight. She was the assassin kind enough to spare his life. Oh well.

"I tried to kill Kurome, but I failed."Chelsea said sadly. "It takes more than a poison needle to kill her…"

"…but failing to assassinate a Jaeger puts you in a tremendous amount of danger when you're alone. How did you survive?"

"This guy came just in time to save me!" She cheered. "He is a perfect candidate to our party as well!"

"What?" Azure breathed out. "What is this candidate thing?"

"You'll see."

"Hey, Akame. Have I we met before?"

Azure attempted to test her.

"No, I believe not,"she responded with a straight face.

(She forgot, huh?)

Akame led them to a cozy room with a few people in it.

"Okay everyone, this is Azure." The red haired beauty presented. "He saved me from Kurome!"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tatsumi."

"Azure, this is the Night Raids. We are a kind of party of assassins who murder the most repugnant Empire officials and we support the Revolutionary army." he added. "This guy over there is Lubbock(he's kind of weird in his own way), beside him is Leone and then the little one is Mine. In the other side, there is Tatsumi…"

"Hey Tatsumi! You're zipper's open!"

"What?" the brown haired boy cried out. "That's not true!"

A door opened and a figure went out.

"Oh and that's the boss!" Chelsea said happily. "Najenda! I'm back!"

"Don't be so careless again, Chelsea. The night raid works as a team."

"Commander Najenda! I heard you were the assassins' next target!"

"You were a soldier under my command, I see," Najenda remarked. "Might I ask your name?"

"My name is Azure."

"Are you that blue-haired swordsman who survived the attack on the teigu bandits?"

"Yes, Milady," He replied. "I fear I was the only survivor. All my comrades were killed," His sorry look was not unnoticed by the night raiders.

"Azure recovered five imperial arms in that fight. I was away at the capital when this happened." She told them. "My army got attacked by a band of barbarian riding danger beasts. It seems Azure and many others fought bravely to buy time for their companions to escape and tell me about this…and that's how Sheele, Mine and Lubbock got their teigus."

"By the way, would you like to join the Night Raid?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed it. Like many other people, I am quite disappointed by Chelsea's death, so I imagined a possible outcome if someone came to change her fate. Please review, comment or favorite. I'm looking forward to that and I'll decide whether I continue this fic or not according to the reviews.<strong>

**Au revoir, **

**Exalted Hero**


	2. Hunting

**Hello, dear readers.I apologize for the delay, this part has been quite hard to write(writer's block, controversial ideas, etc.), so I finally decided to keep it simple and I hope it ended nicely. That being said, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Now, eight pairs of eyes were staring intently at him. This may be one of the hardest choices of Azure's life, a dilemma that has to be solved in a matter of 6 seconds...6 long seconds.<p>

If he chose to join them, he would be considered a traitor by the Empire and killed if he ever gets caught. On the other hand, he already know that loyalty towards the Empire was not an option: countless innocents were killed mercilessly without hesitation, only to entertain corrupt lords of the damned land. On that thought, his decision was set.

"It would be a pleasure to join you,"he said politely.

A new destiny has been written...

* * *

><p>It's been two days after Azure joined Night Raid and studied each one of its members, who would be precious allies and friends in a near future. At night, when everyone was asleep, Azure wrote in his journal...<p>

_Night Raid, a group of good friends that commit murder to stop the Empire from rotting away and that stupid empire should be grateful for that. _

_Tatsumi is a little bit younger than me, but he is still a kid. He passes his free time to quarrel with Lubbock, the philanderer among the assassins. Also, he has an idiotic side, not understanding the true meaning behind the others' words, but he has resolve, that makes him a great protagonist for a story. After a few conversations with him, it seems he came from the country with two friends and got separated in the way by a brigand attack. Then, when he finally arrived at the capital, he finds out that his friends were killed by a cruel family of sadists. That's why he joined Night Raid. We are similar...in a way._

_It was a windy day of autumn, I, as a rookie in the Night Raid, had to pass a day with Tatsumi, seeing what he does, learning about him, bonding with him. We went on the mountains, where danger beasts lived. _

_There we found a horde of dinosaur-like beasts, easy preys. However, Tatsumi, who was trying to look strong, activated Incursio and an armor covered his whole nody, but he got blasted away after he got bumped by one of the beasts. Tatsumi easily faltered after that, losing all his concentration. At that time, I was merely a spectator enjoying the show. However, Tatsumi was in trouble. _

_I charged in and decapitated the first beast, the second...and I soon lost count of how many of them I killed. _

_In the end, we brought a ton of monster beast corpses and Suu somehow cooked it, resulting a pleasant dinner with a very special group of friends._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was very short. I promise the next one will be longer...MUCH longer.<strong>

**-_Exalted Hero_**


End file.
